


Девочка и зверь

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Souris__rousse



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [84]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: История встречи маленькой девочки и большого зверя. Место действия - Фаэрун.Автор:Souris__rousse
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Девочка и зверь

В одном тёмном и опасном городе — кто угодно подтвердит, что Скулпорт очень тёмный и очень опасный город! — жила-была маленькая девочка по имени Дир*. Хотя на самом деле ей не дали никакого имени, просто так её звали, когда она очень хорошо пряталась, вот имя и прилипло.  
Родителями Дир были дроу и полуорк, и сама девочка выглядела как дроу. Это делало её жизнь сложной — никто нигде не любит дроу. А уж как сами дроу друг друга ненавидят, так это другим расам просто на зависть.  
Поэтому друзей среди сверстников у девочки не было.  
Зато с младенчества она дружила с крысами. Родители терпеть не могли крыс и часто девочку били, когда видели, как она с ними играет. Вообще они часто её били просто так, когда были злы или расстроены. Они занимались каким-то непостижимыми для девочки делами и пропадали из дома на несколько дней.  
Тогда девочке очень помогали крысы и умение прятаться — иначе воровать еду было бы куда сложнее. А побираться ей было бы совсем невозможно — ведь никто не любит дроу, так уж повелось.

Однажды на улице она услышала шум, крики и звон мечей. Она была дома с родителями, но они, как обычно, не обращали на девочку никакого внимания. Дир выглянула из дома и увидела огромного многоногого исчезающего зверя, который скакал по крышам! Он был чёрным, и его было очень сложно разглядеть в темноте, которая всегда окутывала Скулпорт, опасный подземный город.  
Тут девочка поняла, что зверь на неё смотрит. Остальные либо прятались, либо гнались за ним, а девочка просто стояла и смотрела. И зверь посмотрел в ответ. Девочка поманила зверя — не могла же она упустить его! Такого огромного, исчезающего и многоногого! И зверь спустился к девочке.  
Он зашёл вместе с ней в дом. Но родителям он почему-то не понравился, и тогда зверь убил папу ударом лапы, а маме прокусил шею. Если честно, то девочка совсем не расстроилась — теперь у неё был зверь, который не собирался её колотить, когда настроение у него будет плохое.  
— Ты огромный! — с восторгом сказала девочка.  
— Да! — прошипел зверь.  
— Ты убегаешь из города. Давай убежим вместе! Я знаю секретный проход.  
Зверь мотнул головой и оскалился, но девочка его внезапно погладила. И зверь склонил перед ней голову.  
Девочка взобралась на зверя и он унёс её из страшного и тёмного Скулпорта в ещё более страшные и тёмные лабиринты Подземья, но девочка пока об этом не знала. Она подружилась с огромным и прекрасным исчезающем зверем и теперь у неё не было таких ужасных родителей. У неё впереди было столько приключений, что не описать ни в одной книжке.  
Вот мы и не будем.  
Но помните, что где-то в глубинах Подземья можно встретить девочку верхом на исчезающем звере, и не дай вам боги подобраться к ним слишком близко — они не хотят дружить с кем-то ещё.

**Author's Note:**

> *Отсылка к имени «исчезающего зверя», dirlagraun


End file.
